Everlasting Memories of Delilah Christmas
by idk and idc
Summary: Delilah's mother dies of Skin Cancer and her father is a runaway. She is left to piece back her family history to find out why the death eaters are on her tail. Promblem is someone is telling everything to Voldemort making her more vaunrable than before.
1. The Begging

"Sorry we came so late today Delilah. We just miss you a lot we brought Harry with us though. You we're going to be his godmother. Sometimes when we look at him his eyes flash amber."

"Sirius misses you as well. But no one as much as us Dee. Remus told us to say hello, but it's the full moon tonight but he's taken some Wolfs-bane he'll be right. Peter said hi too."

"James, tell her about you-know-who."

"Apparently there's a prophecy. Dumbledore told us. He said it speaks of a boy born at the end of July, so it's either Harry or Neville Longbottom. I'm sure it's nothing to worry about though. We need a secret keeper. Since Moony isn't always the most reliable with his furry little problem and Sirius is just reckless. And he's Harry's god father. We chose Peter. What do you think?"

"Lila, I know you never liked Peter. But he's trust worthy. Or don't you trust him either?"

"Lily she never trusted him."

"Oh yes, well." Lily cleared her throat.

"We know it's only been 8 months and Harry's already 9 months old. You we're his godmother for a month, you bought him that miniature broom."

"And offered to play all his belongings for Hogwarts."

"We hope he's in Gryffindor, if he ever gets to go."

"Lily, we we're McGonagall's favourite students, of course he'll go." James laid a two flowers on the grave. A Lily and a Delilah. Then they walked away the snow covering their tracks.

_Before_

If you told my best friend Lily Evans and I that one day inevitably we would be best friends with James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and um what's his name Peter is it? We would've sent you for a check-up at St Mungos. But here we are now. Sitting in an ice cream store across from the four of them. I sigh I haven't had the greatest summer. Okay it was the worst summer and I have to keep a smile on my face for my friends. I've been at the beach for a bit of the summer. Lily came and stayed with me for a week. Then we were walking through town one day and we saw James with his parents. That was before I well… yes. Anyway. That part of summer wasn't quite that bad. But this part is. I can't sleep and I feel more and more ill every day.

"Lila agrees with me don't you Lila?" Lily's voice snaps me from my thoughts.

"Um sorry wasn't listening."

"You alright?" Asks James. I should tell them now. Then I can used to the feeling No I won't tell them.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I try to smile, "Actually I'm a little tired see you guys later?"

"Sure, I'll come round later Dee."

"Bye Lil, see you guys." Then I disappear into the crowd to catch the knight bus back to my house. I unlock the door and stumble into my room. I lie on the bed. "Why mum? Why? How could you just leave me like this?" Tears rolled down my cheeks as I clutched a pillow. _2 days Delilah, 2 days. _

I stood on the Platform 9 and ¾ waiting patiently for Lily, James, Sirius, Remus and Peter. I have my Owl Ozmosis under one arm and my trunk at my feet. I looked around for at least someone to talk to. Then to my inanimate surprise Severus approached me. Lily was still angry at him. So was I. You can't just call people that and then take it back. "Delilah? Can you please tell Lily I'm sorry?" I ignored him, not in a rude way with my nose pointed in the air but I just looked at him sadly and said

"Severus, if you hadn't called her a … well then you would still have her." He glared at me and took out his wand. He held it to my neck.

"I love her. More than anyone ever could. More than that Potter fool could."

"Severus you chose your path and she chose hers."

"OI SNIVELLUS! GET AWAY FROM DELILAH!"

"Pathetic Blood-traitor." He muttered as he walked away. "Disgrace to the wizarding world, stupid name too. Delilah what was her mother thinking."

"HOW DARE YOU INSULT MY MOTHER?" I screamed, I hadn't meant to and to be honest I didn't get angry very often so James and Lily came running up. "HOW DARE YOU? YOU STUPID ARROGANT GREASY HAIRED BIG NOSED SLIME BALL!" I shrieked at him tears streaking down my cheeks falling fast. People we're staring. Lots of people. I hated this attention. This is why I wasn't telling anyone. I told her, mum you'll get sick if you tan for that long. She didn't listen and now I'm paying the price. James and Lily dragged me away from that piece of shit. We sat in a compartment and they all looked very worried. I sighed. "My mum died from skin cancer about three weeks ago."

Cue gasps. Cue apologies. Cue tears. Cue Severus.

"GET AWAY FROM HERE SNIVELLUS! NO ONE WANTS YOU HERE!"

Cue Severus' departure.

"We really are sorry Delilah. But why didn't you tell us?"

"Because now suddenly once Snape tells everyone I'll be the girl with the dead mum. I'm already the girl with the runaway dad now I'm a freaking orphan."

"Let's try to have a good year please?" Begged Remus. I looked at him. He was right; I had to try to have a good year for the good of my friends.

"I'll try Remus. But no promises." I nudged him playfully and tried to break the tension. I laughed. I knew this would work. Because apparently my laugh was contagious. Lily described it like being tickled. Then Remus started and it carried around the carriage down the train echoing. Then when we finally regained some form of order we grinned. I sighed and rested my head on James shoulder happy to be with all my friends. Then we heard it. Or I did. A crash at the end of the train. I grabbed my wand and opened the door of the compartment. Then slammed it shut my eyes bulging. "Death Eaters." Lily tapped my head and I knew she had performed the disillusion charm and the marauders snuck under James' cloak. The death eaters walked straight past our compartment. "I need to sneeze." I heard a whisper. Lily quickly performed a silencing charm and then.

"REDUCTO!" I know Lily was knocked back because I saw the deformed shaped that was Lily fall. Glass flew into our faces. Then I heard a crack and someone grabbed my arm. I felt a strong pull and looked over to see James. His hair flying about and his hazel eyes behind his thick rimmed glasses. Then suddenly we crashed down onto a carpeted floor. I looked around still dizzy from falling. James helped me up. I stood this was the biggest house I've ever seen.

"Wow. James this place is amazing."

"Yeah, it's my house."

"You live here? You seriously live here?"

"Yep."

"JAMES HARRY POTTER! WHAT ON EAR- Oh hello there, I'm Mrs Potter, you must be Delilah, hello it's lovely to see you again Lily. Yes, Hello Sirius, Remus would you like some chocolate. Hello Peter." James smirks.

"Hi Mum."

"James dear, while it is lovely to see all your friends um why are you here? You're meant to be on the train to Hogwarts."

"Death Eaters crashed the train. So I apparated us all back."

"Oh alright, I'll owl Professor Dumbledore, James show Lily and Delilah to their room. The four of you boys can stay in the room opposite them." Lily and I follow James up to a spare room. With two big double beds and a big dresser. Then he continues across the hall to their room. I sit on one of the beds.

"I'm scared Lil."

"I know so am I."

"Why were there death eaters on the train?"

"I don't know. Maybe they we're looking for someone."

"Someone like James? Pure blood, Gryffindor, lots of money, parents work at the ministry."

"Delilah, you realise you are a pure blooded witch with twice the talent Potter has and both your parents worked at the ministry."

"Yeah but only half the money, not even a quarter maybe if I got really lucky." Lily chuckles.

"Did you not hear what they were saying?"

"No sorry I was too busy hearing my heart beat thump in my ears."

"They we're saying we saw _her_, the red haired one. With the curls not straight and amber eyes not green. Amber the Christmas' trade mark." I feel my stomach drop. Down, down, down. I think I'm going to be sick.

"Lil, why do they want me?"

"I don't know Dee, I don't know." _Knock, knock._

"Come in?" The Marauders stepping into the room and sat on the end of my bed. "We we're just discussing what the death eaters were saying." I explain the silence.

"Mum and Dad said we can't stay long, we have to be back to Hogwarts." I nod not taking my eyes off the ground. I'd rather look at the ground all day than my eye contact with… too late. My stupid head snapped up to see James. He looks worried. "We'll protect you Delilah, like we've done in the past but now, the games much tougher."


	2. Chapter 2

I awoke the next morning to find Lily still sleeping. I looked at my watch. 5:15. Uh. I rolled onto my side facing the wall. Why do the death eaters want me? I remember very vaguely mum saying something. She said that because we believe everyone's equal, we aren't liked. I know that but she said something to do with a family fortune. But that was when she was delusional. I am suddenly aware of muttering to myself so it sit up and look around. Lily is also sitting up. Reading a book from a small shelf. I go and sit beside her. "What cha reading Lil?"

"List of Pureblood families…" She replies thoughtfully.

"Lil, why?" I ask trying not to sound rude.

"What was your mother's maiden name?" She asks curiously.

"Halloween." I say sarcastically.

"Seriously?"

"No, it's Evansdale."

"Evansdale, Evansdale, Evansdale. Here it is," she says excitedly pointing at a spot on the page.

"The Evansdale family. Is an exceptionally pure-blooded family. The family's signature trait in red hair with pure blonde streaks." She looks at my hair. "Check. Hmm The family are commonly known as the treasure keepers. The family is said to have an extensive range of various valuables. Including Evan Evansdale's locket which is currently in the hands of Delilah Christmas." I look down at my chest. Sure enough is the old silver locket with its golden flecks. "Other items include Queen Marjorie Evansdale's tiara currently in the hands of Monique Christmas." I look down at my mother's name and wonder where on earth it is. Lily looks at me. "That's all it says."

"What does it say for Christmas?" She flicks through the old battered book.

"The Christmas family. Is a widely known pure-blooded family. It is said that the descendants of this house are descendants of the widely famous Godric Gryffindor." We look at each other in shock. "The family's trademark is amber eyes. The Christmas family is one of the richest families in history and have a secret billion gallon fortune. No one knows where it is hidden and it is enchanted so only its rightful deserving owner can see it."

"Well that's not good. No wonder I've got death eaters on my trail Lil. I have both families trademarks and to top it off I wear one side of the families most prized possessions like it's nothing." I sigh and flop back down on the bed. Then at the exact moment as I flopped down the door opened to reveal James, Sirius, Remus and Peter. They all joined me on Lily's bed. "I have something to tell you guys." They all look up at me expectantly. "And if anyone of you breathe a word of this to anyone at school or death eaters, I will hunt you down." Peter squeaked. I don't trust him at all. "Everyone will be able to recognise me. I have both sides of my families traits. Around my neck I have one side of my family's most prized gems." They stare at the locket. "I don't know if it has special powers or whatever but there's never been a better time to find out." I force a small laugh. I know it sounds fake but everyone's scared as hell night now.

"EVERYONE BREAKFAST THEN WE HAVE TO GET TO HOGWARTS!" We all rush downstairs in our PJs. I run down the stairs first everyone running in a line then I see Professor Dumbledore. I stop. I turn to tell them but James is running first. He knocks me over then we are lying chest to chest on the floor. His hands on either side of my face holding us inches away. Then Sirius fell. Onto James. Sirius' stupidly long hair tickled my nose. James pushed Sirius off swearing and muttering to himself. Then he helped me up. We were already in our Gryffindor uniforms. My shirt with the sleeves rolled up. My tie hanging loosely around my neck and my skirt above an inch above my knee with knee high socks up to my mid shins. I nodded at the headmaster then entered the kitchen. James and I sat beside one another blushing furiously as the rest of the table tried not to giggle. We finished breakfast and then we're told we would be apparated into Hogwarts by Professor Dumbledore. Hence why he was standing in the entrance way. James linked arms with one of Professor Dumbledore's and Sirius on the other side. Lily linked with Sirius and I with James. Then Remus with me and Peter with Lily. Suddenly once again we we're spinning out of control the world swept from beneath our feet before landing softly on the carpet of the Gryffindor common room. No one was around, all at classes I suppose.

"Head Boy and Girl late for their first day of Hogwarts. What's the world coming too?" Asked Sirius as soon as Dumbledore had left. I flopped down on the couch and fiddled with the locket. "

"Oh my god!" I grinned and ran up to my dorm and ripped through my trunk until I found the box, the one with the hearts engraved. I took the locket off and sat in one of the chairs. I opened the locket and pressed it to the hearts. The box sprung open to reveal a letter. "My one true love," I read

"I have taken the tiara and hidden it where no one shall ever find. Your truly xx" I screamed out in frustration. I threw the box down and something snapped. I looked at it. A new compartment. A tiara. Glowing golden with gigantic red rubies. Everyone in the room gasped and I almost dropped it. Lily being Lily ran to the book shelf on one side of the common room. She pulled out a book about the founders turned to a page with Godric Gryffindor. In his hands he holds a tiara. Sort of like Rowena Ravenclaw's Lost Diadem but his is more intricate. I trace the patterns with my finger and look at Lily. I stand up as James takes it from my hands and places it on my head. The tiara fits perfectly. "What the?" It begins to glow. So brightly. Then it speaks…

"This tiara, is the tiara of Godric Gryffindor himself. The rightful owner is a direct descendant from Godric himself. The owner has shown the qualities that Gryffindor thought to be most important. The owner is the rightful heir to Godric's possessions." Then the tiara glows brightly and I grab onto James and Lily for support and then suddenly we are whisked away. Everyone in the room. To a small cave. No one is in their uniform. Everyone is dressed in pants belts hiking boots and shirts. I look around. My hair falls softly to my shoulders the tiara perch lop-sided on top. James has a sword attached to his belt. Sirius is holding a dagger and Remus is holding a book. I look over at Lily, she's holding a small vile of scarlet liquid and around her wrist hangs a golden chair with a locket much like mine hanging from it. Peter holds nothing. Or so it appears. We venture forth into the cave. We find ourselves at a barrier. A deep voice speaks.

"Friends must work together to achieve victory." We look around. A bridge, it's small and shaky connects two islands. We look at each other confused. I fumble for wand. I don't have it. Apparently neither does anyone else. But someone does.

"Can anyone apparate?" Everyone shakes their heads. But one can. "James give me the sword for a sec." He hands it over.

I lean over the first beam of wood. I stick the sword into it. It stands tall. I smile. "We can cross!" Exclaims Peter. "You first Delilah."

"No we can't Peter, we would certainly fall to our deaths." He scowls. "Remus what does the book say?"

"It says that pine wood only works when being walked upon by trusted souls." I look at James and Lily. I take their hands. James takes Sirius'. Sirius takes Remus' and Remus takes Peter. Then we cross. The pine glows beneath our feet. We cross the other side and hear the voice again this time it's colder.

"Traitors must back out now or suffer the consequences." Nothing.

"Friends must sacrifice themselves."

"WOW! Is he asking for us to kill ourselves?" Asks James.

"No, he want's blood. Slytherin I assume. The first one was Hufflepuff." Explains Lily. Then we look at Sirius.

"You have the most connection to the house Sirius. Think about how I'm an amazingly huge blood traitor and Lily a you knows." He takes his dagger and runs it a centimetre down his thumb and lets the blood drip. A wall crumbles and we stagger though.

"Friends must use knowledge to cross unforgiving boundaries."

"Ravenclaw. I assume we have to cross that pit.


End file.
